heraldic_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heraldry in the Federated Commonwealth of Nations
Federated Heraldic Authority of the Federated Commonwealth of Nations The Federated Commonwealth of Nations (FCN) enjoys a rich and varied heraldic tradition drawing on Norman English and Iberian traditions while inserting its own flair and motifs. Generally speaking, it follows the basic Anglo-Gael tradition. In North Virginia, Anglo-Gael traditions are fused with indigenous themes. In the South Virginian American republics, Iberian, Gael-Dutch, and Incan tastes are often incorporated into their heraldry, while in East Asia and southern Africa, ancient traditional charges are frequently present. The Federated Heraldic Authority (FHA) was created in 1937 as part of the formation of the FCN in an effort to encourage an understanding and appreciation of heraldic art and traditions. Any citizen of FCN member states may apply for arms, but the process requires armigers to adhere to FHA guidelines. Blazons enjoy the same protections as copyrighted works. Variant emblazons belong to the same armiger and cannot be used by other armigers.Civic heraldry also plays a significant role. Nations, provinces, municipalities, corporations, and other public entities make and use arms. Common Themes in FHA Tradition As mentioned above, local flora and fauna as well as modern charges are common features distinguishing some FHA member arms from those of other traditions; however, armigers also often draw from Old World motifs, and (more recently) Asian motifs as well. From a traditionalist perspective, some arms may seem unusual, but the FHA works tirelessly to combine the best the world has to offer in making tasteful and distinctive arms. FCN civil arms typically use a shield with a rounded base; however, each country’s arms will vary according to their own civil traditions. Personal arms can vary more widely. These are typically done in a heater style, but they are not restricted to this style. FHA Arms: (1936-37) similar to FCN arms but with shields instead of main charges FCN Arms: (1936) something with bees and chevron GNE (AKA Atlantica) Arms: (1780s, FCN charter member) Related to colonial New England arms. Laurentia Massachusetts New Cambria Newfoundland East Acadia PEI Nova Scotia West Acadia Brunswick/Madawaska Affiliated National Arms: RA (1805, FCN charter member): Oval, wavy bend Plains Patagonia Chile Paraguay EBSP (1806, admitted to FCN in 1938): likewise Oval, lozenge East Bank Riviera Saint Catherine Saint Paul GC (1810, admitted to FCN ____): hexagons? Panama Colombia Venezola LC (1811, admitted to FCN ____): Andean hybrid Quito Incan Andeana (1811, admitted to FCN ____): multiple versions Cuzco Patacamaya Red Nut Republic (1816, FCN charter member): Chevron (letter A), cashew nut Amazona Guyana Manaos Bethel (Belen) Bay State (Bahia) High Plains Republic of Texas (1836, FCN charter member): star Texas Novo Mexico Tsalagihi Ayeli LCD (1846-7, FCN charter member): (something with a beehive and gold) Lower California Deseret Serra Nevada RMC (1880s, admitted to FCN ____): Indigenous motifs Snake River Red River Diné Southern Afrikan States (1860s-1897, admitted to FCN 1937): Botswana Lesotho Namibia South Africa Swaziland (FCN created ~1936) Japan (admitted to FCN 1940s), Manchuria (then North China, 1940s) (admitted to FCN 1940s), Greater Joseon (admitted to FCN 1940s), Republic of China (1940s, admitted to FCN 1970s)